FMA High School
by lilpunkrocker101
Summary: It's Ed and Als first day at their new High School. What awaits them at this school? adventure? Knowledge? Romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ****Every**** one! Wow I've never done an FMA story! Well I have but I didn't type it. well I really liked this story so I think its ****fanfiction**** worthy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. (if I did than Ed and Winry would already be together, Alphonse would be I love with my OC (sorry I can't help it) Ling would be in the show, the movie would not have went that way shakes fists at creators and…well Ed would still be short. gets kicked in the face by Ed)**

FMA High School

Alphonse walked nervously next to his big brother as they casually walked to the bus stop. They just recently moved to this town and it was their first day at the new school. Al was a sophomore and Edward was a junior.

"Al quite acting so fidgety" Ed said getting somewhat annoyed. "I can't help it, I'm nervous." Alphonse whined. Al sighed "It might have been easier if we could have driven in your car and not the bus…" He said in an annoyed tone. Edward glared angrily at his brother "You think is my fault my car got all busted up!" he fumed. Al rolled his eyes as Ed angrily remembered the accident…

_Ed cruised d__own an old road near his old __nei__borhood__ his music blaring as he came to a stop sign. He didn't bother to stop, or even slow down. He never did, the only reason it was there was to connect an old dead end road that hardly any one lived on, to the main road. At the same time a light blue car was pulling out of that very same dead end street. Without looking the car pulled out onto the main road, and within a few seconds the two cars collided. The front of Ed's car collided with the blue cars right side sending Eds car off to the side of the road into a pole. Fortunately Ed was ok but the engine was shot. Ed jumped out of the car to inspect the damage, at the same time a girl with blond hair and blue eyes did the same. Ed angrily turned to the girl and viscously yelled everything he could think of at her. She stared at him blankly for a second and then yelled back at hi__m with the same intensity. The argument__ finally ended with the girl slamming a wrench on his head muttering "fine than you can fix it yourself!" walking away to her car and driving off._

End of flashback

Edward scowled at the memory as they reached the bus stop. They got there just as the bus came so they got right on. Ed and Al sat together at the back of the bus. Al stared out the window as Ed glanced at all the other teens on the bus. He saw a group of kids at the front of the bus laughing and shouting. Ed quickly turned his head to look in a different direction as a girl with sandy blond hair who was sitting with the obnoxious boys up in the front turned around to look at him. Ed basically stared down at the floor the whole bus ride to avoid eye contact with anyone. He was never very social.

Getting off the bus Ed and Al walked into the school. The two boys looked over their schedules. Because of the age difference they only had one class together. "Huh, looks like we only have advanced chemistry together." Alphonse said sadly. "Yeah, 8th period." Ed muttered. "Well see you then." Edward said heading off in other direction. Al was about to fallow him but instead he turned and smacked strait into someone. They both fell to the floor. "I'm sorry!" squeaked Al as he sat up to see who he ran into. It was a girl about his age with brown shoulder length hair and grayish blue eyes. She wore a purple beater tank, blue jeans and a black sports jacket. "sorry." She mumbled rubber her head and kneeling up off the ground. She looked up at Al. They both blushed slightly as they realized that their faces were only inches away. They both quickly backed up. Alphonse stood up and helped her to her feet as well. "Uh thanks." She said she said smiling at him. She then bent down and picked up Al's schedule that he had dropped. "Oh you have history with Mr. Norton for 1st.." She said reading his schedule. Al nodded slightly staring at her. "Me too." She finished then looked back at him. Noticing him staring she looked at him oddly raising her eyebrow. "you ok?" she asked snapping him out of his daze. "uh, hi I'm Alphonse Elric." He said extending his hand. "Sabbira Stern." She replied shaking his hand. "But call me Sabbi." She said handing him his schedule. Al was about to say something when the 5 minute bell rang. "We should go to class now." Al said starting to walk down the hall. Sabbi just smiled and walked next to him to their class.

Ed heard the bell and started heading to his locker. It was at the end of the hall. Walking up to it he read the numbers out loud. 11-345. He jumped suddenly as the locker next to his slammed shut. The person who shut it was a boy quite a bit taller than Ed, with shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes. Ed recognized him as one of the boys at the front of the bus. "Hey! So are you a new sophomore here?" The boy asked Ed. "no I'm a junior." Ed replied starting the combination on his locker. "Huh… you seem kinda short for a junior." The black haired boy said. Eds face turned red as he swung his locker open so hard it slammed into the one next to it. "Whoareyoucallingsosmallthathecouldfitinasnowglobe!!!" Ed yelled. The boy looked shocked "I didn't say any of that!" Ed started calming down as he noticed that people were staring. The boy smirked "Haha my bad, I didn't mean it like that, but since I'm pretty tall most everyone looks that way." He chuckled. Ed just shrugged as he dropped his backpack in the locker and took out al notebook. "I'm Roy Mustang by the way." He said to Edward. "My name's Ed Elric." He replied. "So Elric, what class do you have first?" Roy asked. Ed looked at his schedule. "Government room 2712." Roy smiled "oh, my class is right next door, I'll walk with you." Ed didn't say anything just shut his locker and walked next to Roy. On the way there Roy talked nonstop about how the football was going to do so well this year, and his past winning touchdowns. Ed was the least bit interested.

Once to the classrooms, Roy headed into his "We'll talk more later." He said walking into the classroom. Ed smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. Upon entering the room Ed looked at all the kids, most of which were out of their seats chatting. But one person immediately caught his eye, a blond haired girl standing next to a desk in the front, talking to a brown haired girl with glasses. He stared at her with a puzzled face. Upon feeling his gaze she turned to look at him. She gave him the same puzzled look. They stared at each other for a few seconds then suddenly their eyes grew huge as the both screamed "you!!" at the same time. Ed immediately pointed his finger at her and yelled "You're the one who wrecked my car!!" "At the speeds you were going you wrecked it yourself!" She snapped back. "What?!" Ed raged. At this point they were yelling at the same time, no one could understand a word they were saying. The class just stood there watching them fight. Roy and a few other kids from the other class were peeking through the door to see what all the commotion was. The teacher finally came and broke them p. "Do you two need to deal with this in the principal's office?!" He said sternly. "No sir" they both mumbled. "Then please take your seats" He said. They both glared at each other then went to sit down. The blond girl sat in the front and Ed took a seat near the back. Neither of them said a word the rest of the period.

Once the bell rang all the kids quickly got out of their seats and rushed out the door. Ed stopped outside the classroom and waited for the blue eyed girl. She walked out still looking upset. She turned to him. "I demand you pay for the damages on my car." She blurted out. Ed's face grew hot with anger. "Excuse me!?" he yelled "I think you need to pay for my car!"

She clenched her fists. "I don't think so! It wasn't my fault!" she yelled. "Well it wasn't my fault!" he replied. "It was too!" She fumed. Ed was about to yell back when a sandy blond haired girl stepped in between them. "Calm down you two." She said calmly but sternly, pushing them apart. "Aww come on Riza I wanted to see the fight." Roy whined jokingly, walking up next to them. Riza rolled her eyes at Roy. Riza took a step back and addressed the two angry teens. "well since you both think that it's the other persons fault and, seeing the way you two argue, it doesn't look like either of you are going to give in, so I suggest you both let it go and deal with your own car problems by yourself." The blond girl sighed and shrugged "maybe your right." She said. Ed looked confused but still angry "who the hell are you to tell us what to do!?" Ed yelled at Riza. Riza gave Ed a deathly glare. "Dude, trust me you do not want to piss Riza off." Roy laughed putting his hand on Eds shoulder. Ed calmed down a bit. "fine." He said walking away "but it was still your fault." He said rudely to the blue eyed girl. She narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing just walked away with Riza. Roy ran to catch up with Ed. "Haha I've never seen Winry so mad before." Roy laughed walking next to Ed. "winry huh?" Ed asked feeling he'd heard that name before. "Yup Winry Rockbell, she's usually very nice but get her angry and look out!" He chuckled. Ed was the least bit amused. "She's also pretty cute don't ya think?" Roy hinted to Ed with a smirk on his face. "W..what?!" Ed retorted a blush slowly creeping on his face. "She is so not sexy." He said frowning. "I said cute not sexy.." Roy smirked. Ed snorted as he quickened his pace to his next class.

_**Wow and that's only first period. Sorry I tend to drag things on. **__**XP.**__** Well in my notebook (I originally wrote it in**__**) It took 32 pages just to write the first day. Oh well.**_

_**ED: small enough to fit inside a what?!**_

_**Me: uh… a snow globe**___

_**ED: I NOT THAT SMALL! And I would never say something like that**___

_**Me: well this is my story and you say it or god help me I'll… I'll**______**uh**__**.. hangs up**_

_**ED: you can't hang up this is a story not a phone call!**_

_**Me: Quiet mortal! Or I'll take you off my top 8!**_

_**ED: gasp you wouldn't dare**_

_**Muhaha.**_


	2. Authers note

Ehhh… sorry I haven't posted a new chapter…. I'm so busy and I got my lab top taken away and… uh it's been crazy. But (big but) I will post one soon! I actually wrote this story on a note book and I just need to type it…. But do you know how hard it is to retype a story?.. maybe its just me. I can type pretty fast normally but when I have to look at the note book constantly and copy it all down it gets hard.. -- But I'll try so bear with me.

LPR101


	3. Chapter 2 art class

Chapter 2 of fma High School

---------------------------------------------------------------

Winry walked quickly to her next class, Riza right on her heals.

"Winry slow down." Riza said catching up to Winry.

Winry slowed down to match Riza's pace, "sorry, I guess I'm just a bit upset still." She apologized with a sigh " he's just so damn stubborn."

"Yes but so are you." Riza replied.

"I am not!" Winry fumed.

Riza simply smiled as they walked into their art classroom.

The 2 girls took their seats at the table in the corner that they had last year. Alphonse and Sabbi were sitting at the table next to them.

"Hey Sabbi!" Winry exclaimed noticing the two at the other table "who's your new friend?" She asked.

"Hey Win, hey Riza! This is Alphonse, he's a new student here." Sabbi replied, then turned to Al. "Alphonse this is Winry and Riza."

"Nice to meet you" Al said with a smile.

Winry looked at Al strangely and said, "you look familiar…."

Riza looked over him carefully for a few seconds, then a grin spread over her face as she asked Al "You wouldn't happen to have an older brother would you?"

Sabbi just sat there looking confused and Winry was staring at Al, trying to figure out what was so amusing to Riza. Al felt awkward with all 3 girls starring at him.  
"uh… yeah why?" Alphonse asked nervously.

Riza laughed slightly, seeing as Winry still didn't get it.

Winry looked at Riza and in an irritated tone she asked, "What's so funny?"

Riza didn't answer as Winry continued to stare at her. Sabbi was starting to piece things together.

"Alphonse." Sabbi said getting Als attention. "Didn't you say your brothers name was Edward?"

Winry cringed upon hearing the name.

She turned back to Alphonse "Edward as in short, blond haired, bad tempered Edward?" she asked Al with a scowl on her face.

Al saw the anger in her eyes and let out a sigh "Sounds like my brother alright …….. what'd he do now?" he was almost scared to ask. As kids he was always apologizing for his big brother, honestly it would make more sense if he were the older brother.

Upon him asking Winry took in a big breath to most likely loudly explain the situation when Riza quickly placed her hand over the frustrated blonds mouth and calmly told the story to Al and Sabbi. Winry was still fuming as Riza finished and took her hand off of her mouth.

"He's such a jerk!" Winry retorted folding her arms and slumping in her seat.

Al sighed, and sheepishly smiled "sorry…. he tends to get on people nerves sometimes." He apologized for his stubborn older brother.

"Wait so you're the one who crashed into him?" he asked in disbelief. She looked nothing like how Ed described her. Ed described her as an ugly girl with stringy straw-like hair and a shrill crackly voice. Al laughed slightly and thought to himself. 'He was probably so mad he hardly noticed what she looked like and when asked to describe her, he made her seem as bad as possible.' Al actually thought she was very beautiful, and he was sure his brother thinks she's pretty, but would never admit it.

Sabbi looked very confused by all this. "Small world" she said shrugging. Al looked at her and smiled, seeing how confused she was.

"Quiet down everyone" the teacher said walking into the classroom. All the teens took their seats.

"Welcome to Art class" the teacher said happily to her class. "I am Ms. Grant" she said writing her name on the board in big curly letters. "Now this is not your regular class, I'm not going to tell you what to do. Art is not set in stone and good art has to come from your mind, not mine. So you can draw, paint, sketch, anything you want, I'm only here to guide you." She explained to the class, who were all nodding in approval of her methods of teaching.

"Well it seems to me that you are all eager to get started so why don't we start." She announced as all the teens got up from their seats to get their supplies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sooo sorry It took so long. and I know that this is a short ass chapter but I needed to post something so you all know I'm still alive. Don't worry there will be more edward harassment in the next chapter. Hopefully it won't take as long to post the next chapter. keep fingers crossed. I did this really fast so if you catch any mistakes can you please let me know. Thanks


End file.
